


I Won't Allow

by ofushiuniverseo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Haru is emotional in denial, Lost Voice, M/M, Minor ryumido, Set before Bang bang bang, Worries about crewmate, ŹOOĻ family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofushiuniverseo/pseuds/ofushiuniverseo
Summary: "I won't let 'ZONE OF OVERLAP' be our last song we sing together you understand that, even if Ryo was thinking about doing something stupid like making us sing separate.It's time for you to give us a piece of your mind, Tora."
Relationships: Midou Torao/Natsume Minami
Kudos: 14





	I Won't Allow

**Author's Note:**

> Minami's Birthday fanfic  
> This TORAMINA fanfic was written in Minami' Birthday last year. That's mean after 'Zone Of Over Lap' and before 'Bang! Bang! Bang!'  
> Hope you like it , excuse my English and enjoy ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

_It would be much better if you could stop something from happening, or giving someone important to you something he lost even if it was a part of you._

_When this important person is about to leave the place you love, After realizing how much they are important to you. You will never allow something bad to happen to any of them._

It was around 8:00 AM, when Torao was still sleeping peacefully until unpleasant dream wake him up. He would actually call it a nightmare so to prevent himself from going back to it again, he forced himself to sit up so he never go back to sleep. 

Rubbing his head, he held his smart phone from the nightstand next to his bed to check for any messages or calls, when he saw a message from his teammate Minami it was expected seeing a message from the creamy haird in the morning nearly everyday except for work days of course. 

When he checked his message it wasn't the usual .... Message, it was different It was written in it .... As he wonder what would bring him so suddenly this early morning. He looked to the time when the message was sent then he looked at the clock to know that he should be here any minute. 

As he realized it, the door bell rang. He got up fast headed to the door to open it, and see his bandmate Minami with his usual smile standing at the door, and without any warning not letting the brown haired say a word he make his way inside in silence.  
Which aroused suspicion within him. As he saw him sitting on sofa he thought to himself about he should to go to the kitchen to make something to drink for him, he went there leaving him alone without saying a word that bring more silence to the place. 

He came from kitchen holding a cup of coffee and put it infront of his teammate. 

He took his cup and had a small sip, then he smiled. 

"Sorry I didn't know anything better to make." he rubbed the back of his head and sat down. 

Then the creamy haired pulled out his phone from his pocket he started typing something. The brown haired was wondered about what is he typing so suddenly.  
When he is done he gave the phone to his teammate to read what he was typing and read with a voice can be heard. 

....

"Yeah cause I just wake up. But why the hell this method you could just say that" he said that while giving him the phone back."

He took back the phone and started typing something again. Torao started feeling uncomfortable, what kind of game is he playing with him? 

He gave him the phone again, and read it with a voice can be heard again.

....

  
  
"What? Is this a joke?!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Stop fucking asking And yelling at me. He is right there ask him."  
As if they can get anything from him more than he already told him.

"Hey!What do you mean you lost your voice." The red haired asked. 

Minami held his head and let out a sigh from this dumb question. 

Is he serious?!..it appear that he still can't believe it from the shock that he didn't know what is he saying.  
"Touma, You are making me laugh. What the fuck are you asking him."

"Fine I don't know what to ask this is insane. Wait is it that you can't sing or you can't talk?" with nervous voice. 

"Hey! Is it okay to beat up this guy." the youngest member asked Torao with annoyed tone. 

"You did see a doctor right? What did he say?" He asked again then he get a nod as a response.  
Minami got his phone to type and then gave it to Touma to read. 

.... he read it.  
"It didn't even help." then let out a sigh

"Then really Minami can't talk anymore." the youngest member with a broken tone. 

"Come on Haru don't say that. Of course he will get his voice back. It's good we don't have work these day so we can find a way to get his voice back." The red haired said that,  
Then silence filled the room.  
  


The red haired dialed a number on his phone, puting the phone on his ear waiting for answer.

When the other side the phone picked up.  
On phone.. 

"Yes, Hello!"

"UM,..Momo-san it's me Touma."

"Oh! Touma-kun how are you? Is there something wrong?"

he explained their situation for him hoping he could hear something helpful, yet Momo only told him if it's not physical it must be psychological. Something had happen or he stressed about something so he suggested talking and asking him. And that wasn't something they do usually, so he thanked him and hang up. 

"psychological? Minami stressed!"

He tried asking him if he was troubled by something but as expected he said that there is nothing wrong and he is fine, and no need to worry he will get his voice back soon. 

Haruka left them fast saying he have something to do before this to happen,.. 

"Touma what are you thinking about with this face."

"...I'm thinking about what would happen if Mina-"

"What do you mean?" the youngest member shouted. 

"Nothing, I just enjoyed all four of us singing. I don't want us to stop" with broken face he looked down hiding it. 

Torao stood up from his place and went infront of Touma then suddenly he pulled him from his collar near his face, glaring at him "what kind of bullshit is that? What the hell did happen to you? where is your postive passion? it's not like you..Touma who I know won't say something like that."

"You don't understand, are you even worried?" he pulled his collar as well shouting at him with angry expression. 

"What do you mean?!"

"I won't let 'ZONE OF OVERLAP' be our last song we sing together you understand that, even if Ryo was thinking about doing something stupid like making us sing separate.  
It's time for you to give us a piece of your mind, Tora."

Without thinking Minami went to stop them, pulling Torao away from Touma. 

"You two, there was no need for this you know." said Haruka then he took his bag "I'm leaving. I prefer thinking in any other place. When you pull yourselves together call me." and left the place saying he have somewhere to go. 

'Was he going to cry?!'  
The creamy haired look at his bandmates wondering.  
'Is it my fault.'

"I'm sorry for assuming something like that, Minami. I'll go too. Don't stress yourself too much."  
He let out a sigh then left them alone. 

Minami sat down and let out a tired sigh. Mido put his hand on his head then apologized "I'm sorry for losing control suddenly." then Minami smiled to him as a reply. 

Minami asked the brown haired to stay with him and he didn't refuse which made him happy.  
Siting on sofa in the living looking at his mobile.  
Torao was hiding in his room inside thinking of way to help him and to put his mind in peace. Then he heard his stomach groan,He think of he didn't eat anything today and it's lunch time already, so he decided asking him to have lunch outside. 

As he went to ask him "Minami, How about we have lunch outside?" He smiled while scratching the back  
of his head awkwardly. 

As response Minami nodded with a smile, then he typed something on his phone and sent it to him. 

Mido pulled his phone out after he heard a message tone, 

....

"Umm, consider it as you like." He said averting his gaze,  
Minami then let out a chuckle. 

Torao tried to wear something good that makes him look elegant, black pants and suit with white shirt. He took his phone and got out of the room, when Minami saw him he smiled  
'Oh dear, So it's really a date'

Both of them rode Mido's car and head to a nice restaurant to eat.  
They arrived to a Luxury restaurant, Minami did expect that coming. 

"If you don't like it we can go somewhere else" Torao looked at him asking. 

Then Minami got his phone and typed something and sent it.  
Torao pulled out his phone to see the message. 

.. _.._

"Sure then let's go" He smiled awkwardly to himself because he forgot that the other loves ramen, but Minami could read that on him and smiled. 

They rode the car again and headed to a ramen restaurant a modern one, they went there and ordered, by Minami sending him his order on his date partner's phone. 

"Can I ask you why you started sending messages not just showing them to me?!"  
Minami then send him his reply,.. 

.... 

It was a surprising reply for Torao, He only said "I see" to it. 

Order arrived, they enjoyed their nice, warm and simple meal.  
Then they decided to walk home cause the weather was nice. 

"Minami, I would like to say, I would be happy when you get your voice back to go out again..if you want!" He smirked. 

'Oh, What was that? is he asking me out or what? Or my trys to pull his attention to me did actually work?'  
Minami suddenly chuckled  
He then gave him a smile and then noded. 

While they were walking, Minami's phone rang. He pulled his phone out to see who is calling to find that ŹOOĻ's manger is calling Ryo Tsukumo. Minami looked at the phone then looked at his partner next to him, Torao took his phone and pressed answer then he walked a little far from Minami so he couldn't hear the call. 

He wondered about this act all their way to home, Adding to that Torao didn't say a word or look at Minami untill they back home.  
After they came back to home Minami held his jacket to pull his attention back to him then he moved his lips trying to say a word 'Arigato!' Then he put his hand near his mouth and said something else Torao couldn't read it. 

"What was the second word?" 

Minami then puts his finger in front of his mouth meaning by it it's secret then walk inside, leaving him wondering. 

Few days for Minami birthday, as Torao was thinking about How his solo would be like! Thinking about it he still don't know him that well.  
He remembered how calm he keeps his smile on his face all day,which made him doubt if it is okay with him for not being able to talk. 

He couldn't even ask him, he thanked him still he felt that he was helpless.  
A sudden sound of a glass hit ground in the kitchen cut his thoughts . He hurried up to the kitchen to check on his bandmate if he was hurt or something, and when get there he found him standing looking at the broken glass on the ground. 

"Minami what happened? Are you hurt?"  
He rushed to him pulling him away from the glass, checking for any wound then he let out a releived sigh for seeing not a single wound. 

Minami moving his lips 'I'm fine...I'm sorry.' then he left him while forcing a smile.  
Without knowing what to do, Torao went to his room searching for pajama for The creamy haired boy, he found a nice one and brought it to him to wear it.  
Minami looked at it then smirked, 

.... 

He sent him a message. 

"What with that teasing look, you want to.." His phone rang cutting their teasing moment.  
"Sorry I will get that." he took his phone and leave the room.  
'Yeah I want!' He sighed. 

When he wore the pajamas , it looked a bit over-sized on him, he held the selves and looked at how small his body is comparing to his body. he smiled then he tried sniffing it, it smelled like him a nice yet warm smell. 

_On phone,.._

"Ryuunosuke!" 

"That's me, sorry for calling suddenly but Momo-san told me what happened so I needed to call." 

"Momo-san did? Thanks for your concerned but-" 

"He asked for our help, he is doing his best, we are all here for ŹOOĻ as senpai, we are not rivals at time like this. Mido-san I think you know the reason behind his voice right, it's not like some medicine will do..its about all four of you open to each other more,...UM, I would be glad if we could meet anytime to talk a little, sorry i have work to do, bye."  
He hang up. 

"What is he talking about..I don't get it!" 

The door knocked, as he went to open the door Minami got out of the room to see who is it as well. stole a gaze at Minami to see how he look in his pajamas, suddenly he let out a small laugh to see an annoyed look at the creamy haired.."Sorry I didn't mean to, but I didn't expect you would look so sexy I'm these" 

A gentle smile appeared on his face 'oh my, I don't think he is going to stop teasing me today' 

He opened the door to see Haruka standing and holding a small box.  
He pushed the brown haired and entered, he sat on sofa and put the box on the table then he opened it. 

"Ta-da!" 

"Muffins!" 

"Yes!, I made it myself hehe~" gave them a little smile. 

"Since when you can cook?" 

"Actually I can't, I helped making them, you see one of my classmates have a sweets shop and I choose to make muffins." Said Haruka with excited tone. 

"For any occasion?" 

"It is for Minami, to help him get will soon." 

Minami got touched about what he heard, he smiled brightly then took a piece of the muffins and eat it. 

'It's delicious' he chuckle to himself and noded to Haruka thanking him. 

"Then can I have one!" As Torao was about to take one Haruka slap his hand away. 

"Ouch!" 

"Stay away, they are mine I made them..Minami have another two and therest are mine."  
As Minami laughed both of them smile.  


Unfortunately. two days have passed since Minami lost his voice and stayed at Torao's place, and nothing new happened.  
Which put all of them in tense, three of them gathered in the living and the creamy haired was sleeping inside. 

"What do you mean he knew that Minami lost his voice!" The brown haired shouted at the red haired. 

"He could know that much by himself you know" 

"What does he mean by excluding Minami,I don't get what is this fucking guy thinking." said the youngest member. 

"I'm sure he knows that if Minami is out we are all out too, is it okay with him losing us that easily?!" The red haired roughly mess with his hair irritated. 

While Torao was keeping silent for a while then he cuts his silent, 

"I won't allow this, ŹOOĻ will keep going and Minami won't rule out." 

"How? Are you aware of what you are saying!" 

"No I'm not. But We need Minami, I need him..I loved 'Yoji Gozen no Dusty Love', after gotting so far to know each other I won't let him do as he please." 

"I tried before showing you guys the 'me' that all people know, the Mido that all women knew as the rich guy and I thought all people'd think like that, but you didn't, you wanted the real me that was hiding." 

"Touma you loved ZONE OF OVERLAP too right? you loved it when we sang it together, and you will do anything so we keep singing all four of us." he look at the red haired. Then he close his eyes for awhile 

"It took me awhile to realize how ŹOOĻ important to me, so I won't allow any harm touch us." 

Both of them were taken by surprise for what they heard, for Torao true feelings he gave them all in his mind and heart. They were so touched that made them realize how much they love ŹOOĻ and wanting to protect it. 

As a sound of coughing cut their thoughts. Seeing Minami out of Torao's room on his knees coughing while holding his throat made them all run to him. 

Torao held him tightly, "Minami are you okay?" he responsed with nodding and waving his hand.  
He sure was stressed by a lot of things adding to them feeling that his efforts wasn't enough for them, but it changed different after singing all four together it felt so good for him, a new feel a crossed him. Yet what Ryo might be thinking worry him more, losing them one day is unbearable he can't take another person to leave him or having another choice beside him. 

But by Torao's words he felt powerful, important and needed. To have A place to belong to makes him happy, filling him with warmth and affection..love as well he loves them. 

After his cough calm down, he stared at Torao then smiled  
"T-thank you Mido-san." 

It was shocking for all of them that Minami got his voice back, making Haruka and Touma clap their hands together happily.  
Torao decided to stop staring at his love and hugged him "I'm glad to hear your voice again."  
Minami hugged him back, while both of them overload with happiness. 

"Mido-san let me tell you the secret." as they cut their hug, The brown haired remembered that time for not being able to guess what he said after he thanked him that day. As Minami get near to his ear to whispers 

"I love you." 

He then pull back and smile with closed eyes to be surprised by a sudden passionately long passion kiss. He slowly close his eyes to enjoy it 

He pulled out slowly to look into his eyes "Happy birthday Minami." 


End file.
